


Nadina's backstory

by Exar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Original Character(s), Other, dnd is fun ok, edgy af, warlock tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exar/pseuds/Exar
Summary: This is just the backstory for my D&D character, my warlock tiefling.I know it's edgy af but that's what suits her.





	Nadina's backstory

Many, many moons ago, when a innocent hope still sparked in a young girl's eyes.  
In a forgotten town called Fernelor stood an old orphanage.  
Within the orphanage, known for the name Star's Wish, resided many races of children.  
All shapes, all sizes, furred, scaled or with feathers; all could be found inside.

Various kinds of children attracted all sorts of people; Those of an infertile nature seeking a child to raise as their own; they of magic looking for apprentices; knights of kingdoms seeking a squire to aid them in battle.  
All children learned a proficiency; whether it was crafting, mastery of weapons, or becoming a user of simple magic.  
Learning a proficiency increased the chance of the child being picked, so it was only natural for children to become jack of all-trades or to be a master of some.  
The host of the orphanage, Miss Mariam, only sold children to those who passed her simple test; Be honest.  
To assure honesty, Miss Mariam casted a simple spell; Zone of Truth. They who had no dark intentions could buy the child; those with would be forever banned from the orphanage.

Amongst the different kinds of children there was one who was unique.  
Sadly, this 'unique' was not a good kind.  
This child was one who grew horns and a tail, her skin ashen red - her nickname; daughter of devils.

Most of her life went well; her tail hidden and skin colour convinced to be 'normal' - for what is faded burgundy amongst those of colourful scales and feathers and sickly green skin.  
All was well until her horns started to grow. Nubs hidden underneath hair, slowly emerging as her body grew bigger.  
"Her horns are not like ours" said horned dragonborns. "Wasn't she a human with red skin?" queried the gullible.   
The true restless came when once a 'customer' exclaimed that she was born of devil's blood - that she was the incarnation of evil.  
With that everything turned sour in her once peaceful life.

Used to being excluded - used to being alone.  
Forlornness became a feeling she would appreciate more and more.  
Lonely hours filled with piles of books; pages upon pages read.  
Curiosity never satisfied; knowledge only expanding.

Once craved attention she had finally gotten, but not how she wished it.  
Nadina, a figure usually ignored and forgotten was suddenly thrown into the spotlight.  
Whenever she would pass by children they would make remarks referring to her race, to what she resembled.  
With time, the bullying only increased. Books stolen, books destroyed - a peace she once loved ripped from her very hands.

A desperation to prove herself unlike those of the Seven Hells and Abyss, she began studying.  
No matter how many times she would cry out that she was not a devil nor a demon; she was ignored.  
"Charlatan!", the kids yelled, "We won't listen to your evil words!"

After many attempts she began to grow bitter... so very bitter.  
And so she devised a plan; a pact with a devil for power. A power so strong that it would forever silence those who hurt her.  
A waxing moon above her; she sneaked her way into a place of solitude; a place where she could perform a ritual and create a pact.

A lesser devil, eager to please, introduced himself under the name of "your helper".  
Discussing their terms, a pact was made. With a ghastly grin cast on her face and a villainous spark in her eyes, Nadina shook hands with her 'helper'.  
The day slowly passed as Nadina returned 'home'.   
A confident aura shrouding her ill-intentions she continued the day as normal, but when the evening meal came; and the final acts of bullying were upon her she stood up.  
However she might have looked; her expression would have been best described as mania.

"I know none of you regret your actions, so I will not either." the tiefling spoke as her magic sparked to life.   
Her clawed finger pointed at the child she hated the most; an overzealous human boy burst into flame, his skin turning the same colour of his victim before turning to a crispy black.  
Her magic surged through her; with every pulse another fell.

Only a few were spared; those who never did her any harm - who cowered in a corner when Nadina unleashed her wrath.  
Her last target fell to the floor and she slumped - exhaustion finally catching up with her.  
Her eyes darted between those left alive and with a curt nod she left the dining room.

Her items packed she left Star's Wish and never, NEVER, would she let anyone stand in her way again.  
She would choose who died, she would choose who lived.   
She was a demon, wasn't she? Then she might as well act like one.


End file.
